Sweet Oblivion
by ProudToBeHis
Summary: Sheltered from the "real world," Casey Adams is in for a rude awakening. This girl gives definition to the word "clueless."
1. Mama's Girl

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

* * *

Just think of me as that girl you always wanted but could never quite have. No, I'm not that mean skank that held it right in front of your nose, constantly teasing you with what you knew you'd never get. Nah, I'm the clueless chick. The one who is devastatingly gorgeous but is genuinely oblivious to the slack-jawed, googly-eyed reaction she gets simply by walking into a room. I'm the girl that the mean skanks hate because, even with their endless, self-inflicted torture routines every morning before school (as well as scheduled touch-ups throughout the day), they can't seem to manufacture what comes so naturally to me. It's not any particular physical trait or the way I do my hair. It's just that sweet, gentle nature about me that draws everyone closer. I'm everyone's friend – even the ones who hate me, simply because I'm completely unaware of it. I'm the girl every guy hits on but knows they were just "being nice." That's why you could never quite have me; because I never knew you wanted me to begin with.

Maybe the phrase "ignorance is bliss" is truly the key. Although, I sincerely think it was how I grew up on "beauty is as beauty does." Yeah, it had to have started there. Mama was fond of throwin' that little gem around whenever she saw fit and always taught her four girls that it made life easier when you smiled. So now, whenever I feel less than confident in a new setting or disappointed about how circumstances may be turning out, I just a plaster a big ole cheesy grin on my face and hit the day head-on. Maybe it's the southern charm that flows through my veins, or some kind of recessive pageant-princess gene that I got from Mama, but whatever the case may be, things just have a way of turning around in my favor whenever I flash the world my pearly whites.

That being said, this has been one hell of a doozy as far as bad days go. I can't quite remember how everything went so wrong, because everything seemed to be going just fine at first, but it's like some invisible force struck me between my apartment and the bus stop and it just snowballed from there – starting with missing my bus to school by 30 seconds. After screaming and waving my arms while sprinting after the slowly fading bus, I slouched over in a huff, holding my sides and bit back angry, frustrated tears. Once I caught my breath enough to see straight, I straightened myself, threw my bag over my shoulder and started back toward home to beg my roommate for a ride. We used to carpool last semester when we were freshman and we both had the same core classes, but now that our schedules are so different, I can't wait around for her to take me. Oh well, I'll miss my first class, but I'll have more time to study for the test in my next one. At some point on my trudge back to the apartment I noticed the dimples in my cheeks had returned and simply rolled my eyes at myself. I couldn't even frown customarily at the unfortunate events of the day so far.

Just as I was making it into the apartment, I heard the chirp of my smartphone notifying me that I had a new email. I went straight to my Tarah's door and knocked lightly, not looking forward to the tongue-lashing that disturbing her beauty sleep would incur. Huh, no answer… I cracked the door slightly, grateful that she'd left it unlocked, and was pleasantly surprised to hear the shower running and feel the warm, moist air billowing out from her bathroom door. I took a peek at my phone to check the new email as I entered the bathroom to ask my favor.

"Yes!" I screamed after taking in the news from the email, pumping a fist in the air out of triumphant elation.

"Aaagh!" Tarah's soprano range echoed around the tiled walls of the tiny bathroom, followed by a string of vicious curses flowing quickly, but sweetly, with her little Tennessee drawl. "What the fuck's the matter wi-chew, Casey? Gawd! You _try'n_ to keel me?"

All I could do was laugh at her thick southern inflection which, after years of speech therapy she still tried so hard to hide but, was so blatant when she got worked-up.

"Sorry, Tare. I didn't mean to startle you. I just came to ask if I could bum a ride to school this morning." I closed the email application on my phone as I closed the toilet lid to sit down, explaining my outburst, "Thanks to the bus being a little early, I thought I was gonna miss my first class but I just got an email from the teacher announcing it's been canceled for today. Ain't that some luck!"

"Sure, Case." I noticed she had reined in her accent to continue our conversation. "No worries; I'll be out in a few minutes and we can get going shortly."

"Thanks, Tarah. I really appreciate it."

She pulled back the curtain slightly, flashing me a generous peek at her soaped-up, slippery DD-cups, making me blush and avert my eyes while she responded. "No problem, babe. Anytime."

Was it my imagination or did she open the curtain wider to wink at me and give me a better view at the rest of her wet, naked body? Nah, I must've imagined it in my hasty exit to wait for her on the couch.

Less than twenty minutes later, record time for the girl I affectionately nicknamed Tarrying Tarah, we were on our way to school. Lacking the schedule to allow for regular girl chats, we took advantage of the car ride to catch up, talking about boys and the occasional college party; obviously I'm the listener when it comes to the two of us. I also took note of how often I felt Tarah's eyes drift away from the road to linger on my legs. Had I missed a spot while shaving or, perhaps, nicked myself?

"Did I miss a spot, Tare? Do I need lotion for my knees or something?" I asked, genuinely concerned that whatever was wrong with my legs would hold her concentration so strongly.

"Huh? Oh. No, uh… I was just admiring that little skirt. Really shows off your toned legs, Case. Really nice…" I heard her voice grow soft and kind of tense toward the end of her mumbling, right before she forcefully cleared her throat as if trying to clear her head simultaneously.

Upon arrival, we hugged briefly and I tried to ignore the way her fingers grazed the side of my breast as I withdrew from the hug to get out of the car. As I made my way down the stone path I looked back to wave and smile my thanks but was met by a strange sight. Tarah had the most interesting look on her face: cornflower-blue eyes narrowed like a lioness in mid-hunt, stalking her prey, her teeth pressing down lightly on her lower lip. I was too far away to hear anything, but from her expression alone, I could almost make out a low, husky growl emanating from her throat. As if snapping out of a trance, she startled when she saw that I was now watching her as well. Suddenly her face shifted to that of a timid little lamb as she gave me a weak smile and awkwardly twiddled her fingers in a half-wave before putting the car in drive and racing off to the other side of the school for her first class. Confused, but determined, I noted that I still had a couple of hours left until my next class and the best use of my time would be to find a nice quiet spot in the library to study for the impending exam.

Continuing my path up to the library, I remarked how windy the weather had gotten. Luckily the sun was out and the rays were beating down on my back, warming me and keeping me from feeling the chill of the breeze as I made my way across the grounds. The sun, unfortunately, could not keep the wind from blowing the pleats of my denim skirt up my legs, which unwittingly showed off my black boy shorts to several lucky passersby. Most girls wore such skirts in the hopes that the wind would do just that so they could guiltlessly parade their goodies around campus with a less-than-bashful façade. I, on the other hand, simply delighted in the way the breeze felt on my bare legs, and between them for some reason. I liked the little tingle that curled up my spine from the cool contact on the otherwise heated area beneath my panties. I never understood what Mama meant about not showing off my "menu" when we saw girls in town wearing the cute little minis; I just always appreciated how they made the girls' legs look a mile long and wanted that for myself, now that I was old enough to buy my own clothes.

Just as I didn't fully comprehend the meaning of modesty, so was my grasp on most things Mama tried to teach me. I figured I could just learn the majority of life's lessons on-the-go. My lack of understanding and, ultimately, my sweet oblivion (as Mama called it), was due to my dread of asking questions, thus informing others that I didn't really have it all together as I liked them to believe. This is obviously not the best way for a 21st century girl to learn about life. Had my mother simply instructed me on the fundamentals of everyday-living in the "real world," what happened next could've been avoided altogether.


	2. Blissful Ignorance

Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing Testing


End file.
